Waking Up
by princeyawning
Summary: Imagine you're partying with your best friend that you happen to have a crush on. Now imagine you two are about to kiss. Now further imagine your best friend that you were about to kiss dying and you falling into a coma and then waking up 6 years later to find that your best friend is dead. For Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto dying and being in a coma is anything but an imagination.


"What are we even doing here, Naru? God, I never should have let you drag me to one of your crazy parties…"

It was the middle of the night and there were around 100 people or more out in the middle of the woods, behind the school. The sheer loudness of all the speakers being cranked to max sent vibrations through everyone's bodies within a 3-mile radius. Trashy, bad, harsh punk was playing, it wasn't really what he liked, but he knew that the blonde Uzumaki and probably everyone else at the party.

Polar opposites, that's what the Uzumaki-Uchiha duo was. Sasuke was calm, followed rules, top of his class, hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. Then there was Naruto, natural born rebel, blonde hair, bluer eyes than anything that you'd laid your eyes on and a lost cause when it came to school. They might have been opposites but that's what held them together you could say. That's what gave them such an attractive friendship. They knew each other since elementary school. Sasuke had gotten into a fight with some older kids and Naruto came rushing to his aid, yelling how they were 'pussies' for attacking someone smaller than them. They lost that fight, but that isn't relevant. What is what's about to transpire these next few days.

Both of them were sitting on a tree branch watching the other teens dance, drink, even snort cocaine! Naruto was holding a doggy-bag in his hand in what obviously contained a bottle of liquor and passed it to Sasuke on occasion. They both were taking sips, and then what turned into gulps and before they knew it, half of the bottle was gone. Rosy-cheeks apparent on both of their faces, not that they would admit it. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's shoulders and Naruto around Sasuke's back, both using each other as support, otherwise, they would probably fall down.

The Uchiha looked to his left and saw Naruto had a faint smile on his face as he observed everyone else. He could see the scars on Naruto's cheeks a few strands of hair covering his eyes, as Naruto had been growing out his blonde hair after advice from Sasuke. The 17-year-old Uchiha couldn't help but smile as well and push a few strands of hair to the back of Naruto's ear. Everything slowed down and he couldn't help but think Naruto looked beautiful. That was his big secret, he was in love with Naruto and the weird thing was, Naruto liked Sasuke too. They both knew it after a dare from one of their mutual friends to kiss each other. Sasuke was against the idea of course but Naruto, being as carefree as he was too initiative and gave Sasuke a sloppy kiss. It lasted for a while, longer than what the original dare was but they didn't care. They craved each other, only pulling away for air.

"Stop it…" Naruto whispered as he felt Sasuke's hand sliding down his toned back going up his shirt. Naruto knew he wanted it, of course, the feeling he got when Sasuke touched him was like no other but he had to decline. They promised each other that they wouldn't risk their friendship for some silly thing like love.

"Naruto, I can't. I've waited enough- **we've** waited enough. You want this just as much as I do." Naruto was tempted, Sasuke always was convincing, he could if he wanted to make Naruto do anything he wanted. The dark haired boy- soon to be a man, buried his face into the other's neck and it sent shivers down the other's spine. It made the hairs on his neck stick up. Naruto turned his head so that he was facing Sasuke and saw the lust in his eyes. Biting his lip, he knew that he couldn't contain himself either. They both leaned in slowly, closer and closer, both of their hearts pumping so hard that it could break out any second. Just as their lips were about to lock, sirens could be heard. Police sirens.

In startled Naruto who had his arms around Sasuke to the point which made jolt and lose his balance causing him to fall down. Suddenly everything for Sasuke seemed to slow down. Not like the kind of slow motion that happens when you're bracing for impact on a plane or when you're about to have your first kiss, no slow motion like in the movies. The music was slower, the sirens were flashing blue to red back and forth and he could see teens with looks of desperation on their faces as they turned around and ran for it, towards the deeper part of the woods. Tons of police officers with batons raised charged towards them. Sasuke didn't care about that, though, all he cared about was the look of fear on Naruto's face as he was slowly descending towards the ground. Naruto had his arm stretched out, desperately hoping for Sasuke to grab onto it and prevent him from hitting the ground. Shaking his head in shock from the sudden change of speed of the atmosphere and world around him he reached out and extended his arm with the intent of grabbing onto Naruto but he couldn't. There was nothing wrong with his arms but, it felt as though they were being pulled in opposite directions. Sasuke kept on trying to grab onto Naruto but he was sliding further and further away. Slowly everything returned to its normal speed and the last thing Sasuke remembered was yelling before hearing a crack and falling down himself.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

 _6 years later_

"Mikoto, I'm just saying that we might have to pull him off-"

"Do you hear what's coming from your fucking mouth, Fugaku?! He's our baby boy! He's still alive can't you-"

"I know!" Fugaku yells at the woman known as Mikoto. Husband and Wife, Mother and Father of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were currently in hospital room of their son Sasuke, who has been in a coma for 6 years,

Stress has taken its toll on the Uchiha family, the once youthful couple now had wrinkles at the age of 46. They were discussing the well-being and future of their son Sasuke, Arguing had become routine for them. For the Uchiha family in general. Ever since Sasuke fell into this unfortunate state. One could say that he was the glue that held the family together.

While they were arguing, Itachi was stroking Sasuke's long hair. They had told the nurses to stop cutting it as they felt pitty for them, as well as it was something Sasuke always wanted to do, but they wouldn't allow it as it wasn't suitable for a future Uchiha man. Deep regret was what Itachi was felt every time he saw Sasuke in this state. If only he had told Sasuke to stay home that night, all of this could have been avoided.

"What do you think, Itachi?" Fugaku asked and saw Itachi snap out of the daze that he was in.

"I- Don't…" What did he think exactly? He's always been mourning over Sasuke and drowning himself in regret and self-loath, that he never really thought of it. Should they let Sasuke pass onto death, or stay here, as there's the chance he might wake up any day. Ultimately, he couldn't bare the thought of having the plug pulled on Sasuke so he made up his mind and looked at both of his parents. His mother hoping that he would side with her and vice-versa for his father.

"Sasuke... Father, he deserves to have the chance of waking up. Who are we to decide over his life?"

His father looked disappointed but nodded, respecting the decision of his wife and eldest son. Although he didn't agree and he thought that his youngest son had suffered- was suffering enough, the two others did have a point.

Silence, an all too familiar feeling plagued the room. Heck, it plagued the family. Even before Sasuke fell into a coma, the Uchiha's were a silent family. The hospital room was so silent in fact you could hear the wind singing. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a nurse came in bowing with a man wearing a surgeon mask covering his face. He had gravity defying hair and a serious aura around him. His name was Kakashi Hatake. A senior investigator on the case of Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, but this man insisted and forced his way through! He demanded an audience with you all-"

"Leave us, Nurse. We wish to speak with this man in private."

"But sir-"

"Now!" Fugaku said raising his voice and pointing at the door, Pure authority apparent in his voice. A trait only Uchiha's had.

Kakashi shook his head and his eye curved upwards, forming a U-shaped form, showing that he was smiling behind the mask, finding the sudden outburst of Fugaku amusing. The investigator closed the door after the nurse and turned towards the desperate family, hoping that the man held good news.

He sighed and gazed out the window. He hated this part of the job. The Uchiha family trusted Kakashi, he was a family friend and the godfather of both Uchiha children ad Naruto Uzumaki. He was the younger surrogate brother of Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha. Both of them had raised him after his parents passed away. There was no more beating around the bush anymore, so he spoke up.

"The funding for the investigation, it's come to an end. Due to lack of evidence or findings, it's being called to an end. I- I'm sorry Fugaku. There wasn't anything I could do…"

All eyes were on Fugaku as he turned around and slammed his fist on the wall. The eldest rested his head against his forearm and pinched his nose, as he let out a chuckle. You could tell it was forced as everyone knew that Fugaku was not a man to show emotion around others.

"You mean to tell me. After my son falling down into a coma, with an apparent attempt on his life, and even eye-witnesses spotting a hooded man behind my son, his fingerprints, shoeprints and DNA you close a case? With no results?! How fucking **pathetic** do police in this town have to not be able to catch the culprit in the span of 6 years be?! What the fuck am I paying you all for! Kakashi, I expected better from you! Minato and I raised you after your parents died, and yet you don't feel a shred of obligation towards us? My son is in a coma and probably not even going wake up and the Uzumaki boy dead! And you still won't do anything? These are boys we're talking about-"

"Naruto's dead?" A raspy yet sorrowed filled voice was heard. It belonged to Sasuke, he was wide awake with his eyes wide.

"Son! You're awake!" Mikoto yelled and ran towards their now awake son with Fugaku right behind. Itachi was in too much shock to even comprehend what was happening? When did his younger brother wake up? How long had he been listening? When Mikoto went in for a hug Sasuke violently pushed her away and shook his head.

"Tell me… Is Naruto dead?" His voice breaking ever so as he gasped for air, his eyes watering clearly. He knew that the fall looked bad but to for him… For **his** , Naruto to be dead. They were just about to kiss, it felt so surreal. The love of his life was dead.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki has been dead for the past 6 years."


End file.
